


El príncipe escoge.

by Cuervorosa



Series: Fengqing Week 2021 [6]
Category: tian guan ci fu
Genre: Comfort, Cute Ending, FengQing, FengQing Week, Fēng Xìn/Mù Qíng - Freeform, M/M, Prince!Mu Qing, Winter, first snow, soft, winters ball
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervorosa/pseuds/Cuervorosa
Summary: Sus pies se detuvieron en seco al observar que las puertas no habían sido cerradas desde el interior del palacio. De hecho, habían sido cerradas desde el exterior, y habían sido cerradas por una persona que ni siquiera abría y cerraba sus propias puertas dado que tenía sirvientes incluso para esto.El príncipe Mu Qing se encontraba frente a las puertas, empujándolas levemente para comprobar que estuviesen bien cerradas. Cuando se aseguró de que estas no se abrirían, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se dió la vuelta.Sus miradas se encontraron y Feng Xin no sabría decir quién estaba más sorprendido.— Su majestad. — saludó Feng Xin en medio de su estupefacción.(O un fengqing siendo pareja destinada.)
Relationships: Fengqing - Relationship, Fēng Xìn/Mù Qíng
Series: Fengqing Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094747
Kudos: 11
Collections: FengQing Week 2021 🏹🗡️❤️





	El príncipe escoge.

**Author's Note:**

> soy débil por los sus de príncipes   
> ¡Día 6: first snow, puffs of breath and warming hands!

Los cascos de los caballos que impulsaban los carruajes reales resonaban por las calles del pequeño pueblo, dando vida a los alrededores a la vez que una voz anunciaba que todos debían salir de sus casas y esperar en sus puertas. 

Feng Xin era la persona a cargo de su hogar desde que su padre murió, así que se apresuró a seguir la orden y esperó en la puerta de su vivienda en representación de su familia. Pronto pudo divisar como éste carruaje, tan lujoso que no podía ser de otro que no fuese de la familia real, se detenía momentáneamente frente a cada persona para entregar una carta sellada por el rey. 

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a él, el mensajero entregó su carta y repitió con monotonía aquello que debía decir a cada persona: “Todo lo que debe saber está en la carta”, para luego regresar al carruaje y seguir avanzando. 

Feng Xin entró nuevamente a su casa, evaluando aquel delicado sobre en sus manos, abriéndolo al llegar a la sala. Antes de pudiese comenzar a leer el contenido de la carta, su hermana menor apareció a su lado con ojos curiosos. 

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? — preguntó la joven BanYue. 

Feng Xin alejó la carta de su vista. 

— Nada. — respondió con una sonrisa, molestando a su hermana. 

BanYue le dedicó una mirada de cachorro abandonado, obligando a Feng Xin a ceder y mostrarle la carta para que la leyesen juntos. 

Un minuto después, Feng Xin se arrepintió de permitir que su pequeña hermana se enterase de aquello que narraba la carta. El rey, por medio de la presente, invitaba a todas las mujeres solteras mayores de 18 al baile de invierno en el palacio. 

Y BanYue acababa de cumplir 20, siendo perfectamente adecuada para asistir. 

Feng Xin inmediatamente intentó negarse. 

— El palacio queda muy lejos. — se excusó. 

— Pero, Feng Xin, dice que el Rey enviará carruajes a los lugares más lejanos. — señaló su hermana con ojos brillantes. 

— No tenemos ropa. 

— Feng Xin, el mes pasado compramos ropa formal en la mejor boutique del pueblo. 

— No tenemos edad. — intentó desesperadamente. 

— Tengo 20 y tú 23, ¿Que clase de excusa barata es esta? 

Feng Xin intentó rebuscar en su cerebro para continuar protestando, sin embargo, su hermana tomó su mano y lo tranquilizó. 

— Solo iremos a divertirnos, no llamaré la atención de ningún príncipe loco para entrar en la desastrosa familia real, si es eso lo que te preocupa. 

Feng Xin dejó escapar un suspiro, evidentemente eso era lo que le preocupaba. No es que creyese que su hermana se debía quedar en casa toda la vida, es solo que, si encontrase un esposo sería mejor si no fuese alguien de la familia real, llenos de pretenciones y egos enormes, con un montón de dramas familiares insondables. 

Después de intentar persuadir a su hermana por un poco más y no lograr nada, Feng Xin acabó aceptando acompañarla. 

El baile era en 5 días. Durante estos días, su hermana y él hicieron todos los preparativos prudentes, hasta que la gran noche llegó. 

Un gran carruaje realmente apareció ante su puerta para llevarlos junto a otra familia. 

Feng Xin y BanYue subieron al carruaje bajo el cobijo de la hermosa noche, el camino fue más corto de lo que esperaban y antes de que pudiesen notarlo ya estaban frente al hermoso palacio donde residía la familia real. 

El palacio era enorme, con torres altas y delicados ornamentos a dónde quiera que se dirigiese la vista. Las puertas estaban completamente abiertas y carruajes de todo tipo avanzaban lentamente para dejar a sus pasajeros frente a las amplias escaleras que conducían al castillo. 

BanYue y Feng Xin ingresaron lado a lado, maravillados por la belleza a su alrededor. 

— No estaría mal meterse en algunos líos con la familia real para vivir en un lugar así. — bromeó BanYue, a lo que Feng Xin palideció y comenzó a recordarle nuevamente que habían ido con la promesa de no llamar la atención. 

Para cuando entraron al salón, éste ya estaba lleno, albergando a una gran multitud en su interior y aún así arreglándoselas para parecer vacío. BanYue pronto se deshizo de Feng Xin con una sonrisa, indicándole que buscase a una pareja él también mientras ella se marchaba con un amigable grupo de chicas. 

Feng Xin se sintió traicionado. 

La música comenzó a sonar algún tiempo después, cuando la familia real ingresó. Un cortesano de voz estridente anunció a cada miembro a medida que iban apareciendo: primero fue el Rey, luego la Reina, y por último los dos jóvenes príncipes cuyos nombres eran Mu Qing y Pei Su, nacidos en ese orden, siendo Mu Qing el próximo heredero al trono y probablemente la razón por la cual organizaban este baile. 

Feng Xin no era ajeno a las críticas que llovían sobre el mayor de los príncipes, dado que muchos consideraban que ya debía haberse casado hace algunos años. Sin embargo, al verlo salir, Feng Xin pensó que la única crítica que este príncipe debía recibir era por la aburrida mirada que le dedicaba a las personas a su alrededor. El resto de su persona era realmente tan fuera de este mundo como comentaban las jóvenes del pueblo. Rasgos delicados, ojos brillantes, cabello negro, largo y sedoso atado en una cola alta que lo hacía lucir más elegante, labios rosados que destacaban entre su piel pálida y un cuerpo delgado pero evidentemente bien formado. 

Realmente la imagen de un príncipe ideal. 

Feng Xin se encontró a sí mismo encantado, sintiendo un tirón en su interior como si el destino se estuviese escribiendo en ese momento. 

Apartó su vista tan rápido como pudo, recordando que no debía dejarse engañar por la belleza de un miembro de la realeza, después de todo, la realeza estaba podrida. 

El baile tuvo inicio tan pronto como el Rey y la Reina tomaron sus lugares en los tronos y los príncipes tomaron sus lugares en el centro del salón. 

Al cabo de dos horas, los príncipes aún no bailaban ni con la mitad de los presentes. 

Feng Xin estaba demasiado aburrido para continuar con esto. Decidido a no seguir presenciando algo tan tedioso, salió del salón hacía la desolada terraza a la que se podía acceder desde un vacío rincón del lugar. Probablemente nadie fuera allí porque desde ahí no serían capaces de ver a los príncipes. 

Una vez que estuvo afuera, Feng Xin notó otra razón por la cual tal vez las personas evitasen este lugar: el frío era realmente peor que en el interior del palacio. En estos momentos, Feng Xin estaba realmente agradecido de haber tomado el consejo de BanYue sobre escoger las capas de invierno más gruesas. 

Feng Xin respiró profundamente, aliviado de ya no estar rodeado de la agitada muchedumbre, y se acercó a un extremo de la terraza para apoyarse en el barandal y disfrutar de la vista de los jardines que rodeaban los laterales del castillo. 

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí hasta que su paz se vió interrumpida por el sonido de las puertas cerrándose y el traqueteo de las llaves siendo retiradas de la cerradura. Rápidamente se dió la vuelta, el miedo de haber quedado atrapado en el exterior, en una noche de invierno, escalando por su espalda mientras se movía hacía el centro de la terraza para poder divisar la puerta. 

Sus pies se detuvieron en seco al observar que las puertas no habían sido cerradas desde el interior del palacio. De hecho, habían sido cerradas desde el exterior, y habían sido cerradas por una persona que ni siquiera abría y cerraba sus propias puertas dado que tenía sirvientes incluso para esto. 

El príncipe Mu Qing se encontraba frente a las puertas, empujándolas levemente para comprobar que estuviesen bien cerradas. Cuando se aseguró de que estas no se abrirían, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y se dió la vuelta. 

Sus miradas se encontraron y Feng Xin no sabría decir quién estaba más sorprendido. 

— Su majestad. — saludó Feng Xin en medio de su estupefacción. 

El príncipe Mu Qing parecía estar a punto de estallar. 

— ¿Que hace aquí? — preguntó entre dientes. 

Feng Xin fue sorprendido por su tono agresivo. 

— Salí a tomar aire. — respondió firmemente. 

— Debería estar adentro como todos los demás. — señaló Mu Qing. 

Feng Xin sonrió. 

— ¿No debería estarlo usted también, alteza? — señaló de regreso.

Feng Xin no perdió detalle de como las orejas del príncipe enrojecieron. 

— No debo darte explicaciones. — respondió con un gesto fastidiado. 

Feng Xin asintió en acuerdo. 

— No debe darmelas, es evidente que solo se está escondiendo, ¿No es así? 

Mu Qing pareció enfurecerse aún más, ya que en ese momento comenzó a alzar su voz. 

— ¡Tú también te esconderlas si tuvieses que pasar la noche rodeado de miradas acosadoras, bailando con tantas desconocidas que te ven solo como un personaje de cuentos para dormir! — se defendió el príncipe al tiempo que tomaba la corona en su cabeza y la tiraba al suelo. La corona rebotó y rodó hasta el borde de las barandas, deslizandose entre los espacios y cayendo a los jardines que estaban a unos 4 metros abajo. — ¡Mierda! — expresó el elegante príncipe, corriendo para echar un vistazo a su corona pérdida desde el borde de la terraza. 

La cabeza de Feng Xin aún estaba procesando las palabras del príncipe y, al escucharlo maldecir, algo en su cerebro se descompuso. 

¿Cómo podía un chico tan hermoso, con un aura inmaculada, hablar de esta manera? 

Realmente algo de eso le gustaba más de lo que debería. 

— Creo que no la vas a poder recuperar desde aquí. — comentó Feng Xin acercándose a su lado, divertido por la situación. 

El príncipe le dedicó una mirada llena de todo menos buenos sentimientos. 

— ¡Esto es tu jodida culpa por estar aquí! — reclamó el joven. 

— ¿No es tu culpa por esconderte de tus responsabilidades? — fastidió Feng Xin con una sonrisa. 

El príncipe chasqueó su lengua. 

— Quiero que te vayas. — exigió Mu Qing.

— Pero yo no quiero irme. — respondió aún sonriente. 

Feng Xin, por supuesto, era consciente de los peligros de hablarle de esta forma a un miembro de la familia real. Pero algo en este príncipe le decía que no lo mandaría a la horca por molestarlo, tal vez lo insultase un poco, pero definitivamente no lo mataría. 

El príncipe levantó el manojo de llaves en su mano y las puso frente a Feng Xin. 

— Por favor, vete ahora mismo. 

Feng Xin iba a tomar las llaves, sin embargo, una fría ráfaga de viento arrancó estas llaves de las manos de Mu Qing, enviándolas a los jardines junto a su corona. 

— ¡Mierda! — esta vez fue el turno de Feng Xin para maldecir al ver cómo su oportunidad de salir se escapaba de sus manos. 

Mu Qing parecía tan frustrado como él.

— Al menos ahora tendré una excusa para no volver. — murmuró el chico, apoyando sus antebrazos sobre la baranda y lentamente resignandose a que esta no era su noche. 

Mu Qing giró ligeramente su cabeza para observar al hombre a su lado. Era realmente guapo, con la contextura de un guardia del palacio pero el aura de un antiguo guerrero. Tal vez no estaba tan mal quedarse atrapado con alguien como él. 

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre y ocupación? — preguntó para llamar su atención. 

Éste le miró fijamente antes de responder. 

— Mi nombre es Feng Xin, heredé la ocupación de mi padre como comerciante. — respondió tranquilamente. 

Mu Qing soltó un “oh, ya veo” antes de regresar su mirada a los jardines. Así que era un hombre de un buen hogar. 

Mu Qing rápidamente detuvo sus pensamientos. No debía estarlo evaluando como un posible candidato, él realmente ni siquiera quería heredar la corona así que era innecesario pensar en candidatos para casarse. 

No es que no le gustase su estilo de vida tranquilo y acomodado, solo que no quería estar rodeado de expectativas todo el día, ya era suficientemente malo como príncipe, no quería imaginar cómo sería la situación si se convertía en rey. 

Mu Qing había dejado que las quejas sobre él se expandiesen por el reino, declinando cada oferta de matrimonio y no haciendo nada para llegar al trono. Así había conseguido esta clase de situación, dónde sus padres habían organizado este estúpido baile diciendo que el príncipe que saliese con un buen matrimonio de aquí sería el que heredase la corona. Sus padres realmente habían creído que era una amenaza para Mu Qing. Mu Qing lo veía como el mejor momento de su vida, dónde finalmente sería relevado de sus responsabilidades. Hizo todo para inclinar la situación en favor de Pei Su, invitando principalmente a mujeres y facilitando la llegada de todas ellas. 

Sin embargo, aquí estaba, evaluando al hombre a su lado como lo haría con cualquier candidato. Y lamentablemente, tenía una corazonada de que si Feng Xin fuese un candidato, sería el candidato ideal. 

Para ser justos, el hombre a su lado realmente no estaba mal. 

— Puedes dejar de mirar furtivamente, si tienes algo que decir solo dilo. — comentó Feng Xin después de algunos minutos de observar cómo la mirada de Mu Qing viajaba disimuladamente hacía él y su expresión pasaba por diferentes estados. 

— Me pareces realmente imbécil. — fue la respuesta del príncipe. 

— ¿No es eso de mala educación, alteza? — preguntó Feng Xin con una sonrisa divertida que realmente le gustó a Mu Qing. 

Mu Qing rodó los ojos. 

— Es de peor educación ser tan molesto. — respondió. 

Feng Xin no respondió a esto, dado que antes de hablar notó el ligero temblor en las manos del príncipe. Por alguna razón, no estaba usando guantes y su elegante ropa definitivamente no tenía las capas suficientes para mantenerlo alejado del frío invernal. 

— Me parecer que sus manos se están congelando, alteza. — señaló. 

Mu Qing frunció el ceño. 

— Te equivocas. 

Feng Xin no aceptaría que le mintiese teniendo la verdad en su cara. 

Movió sus manos para tomar las del príncipe y comprobar su temperatura. Efectivamente estaban terriblemente frías, pero además pudo notar que eran tan refinadas como su portador. Sus dedos largos y sus palmas suaves, realmente sería una pena que se congelasen hasta ser inutilizables. 

— ¿Me estoy equivocando realmente? — preguntó Feng Xin encontrando la sorprendida mirada del otro. 

Mu Qing sintió como el calor subía a su rostro a la vez que las fuertes manos ajenas calentaban las propias. Las manos de Feng Xin eran callasosas pero definitivamente ágiles, calientes y con el aire hogareño de pasar un día lluvioso junto a la chimenea, moviendo su corazón cuando comenzó a frotarlas sobre sus manos para calentarlas. Mu Qing tomó una bocada de aire al notar que había dejado de respirar. 

— E-esto es un poco indebido. — comentó con un evidente sonrojo. 

Feng Xin no le prestó atención. 

— Sería más indebido si te congelases. 

Mu Qing desvío la mirada y permitió que aquellas manos que eran más grandes que las suyas abrigasen sus sus palmas. 

Los planes de Mu Qing de evitar otro contacto que no fuese éste se vieron arruinados cuando los primeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer. 

Las nevadas eran realmente hermosas, siempre que estuviese abrigado, y él definitivamente no lo estaba. 

Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones no pudieron avanzar, dado que una gruesa capa fue puesta delicadamente sobre su cabeza. 

— Su alteza no debería huir de sus responsabilidades en medio de la noche sin abrigarse. — regañó Feng Xin, haciendo que las mejillas de Mu Qing continuasen calentándose. 

Mu Qing le dirigió una mirada y asintió levemente. 

— Gracias. — murmuró de mala gana. 

El príncipe pronto se dió cuenta de que Feng Xin había quedado desprotegido bajo la nieve. 

— Ven aquí. — indicó alzando un poco la capa para hacerle espacio. 

Feng Xin pareció dudar. 

— ¿No es eso demasiado...? — comenzó a cuestionar, sus palabras deteniéndose cuando el príncipe lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo a su lado.

No es que Feng Xin no quisiese estar cerca del príncipe, solo pensó que sería un poco incómodo para Mu Qing. Al parecer se había equivocado. 

Feng Xin observó a Mu Qing fijamente bajo el grueso abrigo. 

— Oh, tienes algo en... — comentó alzando una mano para retirar un pequeño copo que había caído sobre la nariz contraria. 

— Si vas a besarme, hazlo ahora, antes de que recupere la razón. — declaró el príncipe con sus mejillas brillando cual cerezas, esperando que Feng Xin pudiese leer entre líneas. 

La mente de Feng Xin se quedó en blanco por un momento. 

Y luego tomó la discreta petición del príncipe. 

Acercó su rostro y posó sus labios suavemente sobre los contrarios, esperando un momento antes de comenzar a moverse lentamente. El príncipe definitivamente era adorable y a Feng Xin le encantó el ligero temblor que recorrió el cuerpo contrario cuando mordió ligeramente su labio inferior antes de separarse. 

— Esto definitivamente es muy indebido, ¿Me harías el favor de no contarselo a nadie? — preguntó el príncipe acercándose nuevamente y rodeando su cuello con los brazos. 

— No tiene de que preocuparse, alteza. — respondió Feng Xin posando sus manos en la estrecha cintura de Mu Qing y recibiendo sus labios devotamente. 

Ambos se sintieron extrañamente cómodos con la situación, con sus corazones corriendo en sus pechos y con el presentimiento de que estaban tomando el camino correcto. 

Ninguno se imaginaría que unos días después se reencontrarían cuando Pei Su anunciase su compromiso con BanYue. No se imaginarían que después de un año de mantener su relación en secreto en el castillo, se complementarían tan bien para decidir casarse. No se imaginarían que pasarían el resto de su vida juntos, riendo y discutiendo, apoyándose mutuamente en todo momento y descubriendo que ser parte de la familia real no era nada de que preocuparse si se tenían el uno al otro. 

Por ahora, ninguna de esas cosas vinieron a sus cabezas. 

Por ahora solo eran ellos dos, sintiendo un calor hogareño inundarlos mientras compartían un suave beso bajo la primera nevada de la temporada.


End file.
